


Where the Wilds Are

by ficguard



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, miwasaki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 08:39:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5961079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficguard/pseuds/ficguard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miwa and Misaki find serenity in an ever bustling city.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where the Wilds Are

“Where the Wilds Are”

 

By Ficguard

Misaki closed the door to the shop with a sigh. Thanks to a promotion give by the creators of Vanguard, she had been running tournaments all week. It has been both fun and exhausting. She found herself trying to remember the last time she had taken a vacation. It must have been about five years prior when the gang all went to a rented house for the weekend, granted it was a training session for an upcoming tournament, but it was fun to just relax and enjoy life casually.

She found herself craving that release. She felt that it was certainly deserved. After all, how many tournaments had she ran basically by herself. Shin always found some place more important to be. She didn’t really hold anything against him. He was trying to get her shop officially recognized by the developing Friendly International Vanguard Association or F-I-V-A. It was proving yo be a lot of work.

 She was just about to head upstairs and to a nice hot cup of tea when there was a knock on the door. Figuring it was someone who forhog something when they were there earlier she headed back yo unlock the door, standing there was Miwa. Somewhat annoyed by his constant presence she opened the door a crack. “We’re closed.” he smiled. “I get that, but I have to ask, you’ve been so busy lately if you just wanted some fresh air.”

 She tried to hide it but there was always something alluring in the carefree manner that Miwa approached life, maybe because he was the polar opposite of her own desire to control everything...maybe she thought about things too much. “For a little while, let me get my coat.”

The two walked in near silence with the occasional small chat about this or that. Misaki released that because of his easygoing personality that he seemef to be comfortable just enjoying the company of another person without needing to talk. He realized that because she didn’t speak do idly that that she said was always worth listening to. He bluhed despite himself.

 He inhaled deeply. “Ah, fresh air. Sure beats being stuck inside the stuffy shop.” Misaki just nodded. He remembered why he asked her to join him, man, he can be such a dork sometimes.

 He grabbed her hand. “Come with me! I just remembered there is something you need to see!” he took off at a light run forcing her to keep up with him. “Y-you jerk!” she made a mental note to whack him when they got to wherever he was taking her.

 They ran through trees and weaved in and out of public park paths. Wherever he was guiding her it was clearly off the beaten trail, she was curious before, now she was just getting frustrated. What was so important that he had to drag her around like this? She could manage her own limbs just fine. She was about to tell him that when he finally slowed to a walk, but still kept her hand in his.

 He was panting slightly. “Sorry, it was supposed to get cloudy and I didn’t want to miss it.” her growing irritation was replaced with curiosity again. Miss what, exactly? They came around a small rocky outcropping that took up a whole section of park and they immediately found themselves in the outskirts of the main part of the city, here there was still wooded lots that grew in sparse locations but the trees acted as a natural buffer so the area was actually quite serene and quiet. They emerged into a clearing that was large enough for at least two buildings but must be inaccessible to the ever growing demand for more land.

 The night sky, normally dimmed and concealed by the smog and lights of the city burst forth in full glory. Stars  constellations, and the crescent moon were all perfectly and beautifully visible. She felt her breath and her heartbeat...here in the big city that seemed to teem with endless variety of life and lives, was a patch of quiet harmony.

 Miwa broke the silence. “When Kai is off doing his own thing or hanging out with Aichi, the apartment feels like its trying to suffocate me, so I hide out here...you’ve looked like you could benefit from it too.” he sat heavily on an overturned log and patted the spot next to him. She sat there and just breathed in the fresh air and relaxed. Sure enough, clouds began to fill the void and obscure the heavens. “We should go before it rains.” he said standing and slipping his hands into his jacket.

 As they started back for Card Capitol, Misaki asked Miwa in for a cup of tea, her way of thanking him for the incredible serenity spot. He grinned and accepted. “H-hey, Miwa...could you hold my hand again? That was nice…” he laughed and took her hand. “Careful, Tokura, I may find it hard to let go.”

  
She would never have admitted it, and even now, years later, she herself found it hard to let go of his hand.


End file.
